Ryan
Description "The protector of the forest." Main Info *'Name': Ryan Woodguardhttps://grandchase.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot.png *'Age': 15 (Grand Chase), 17 (Twelve Disciples) *'Hobbies': Talking to animals5. Ryan Woodguard. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015), taking a nap in the woods *'Likes': Enjoying Mother Nature (tall trees, fresh air, and clean water) *'Dislikes': Everything that destroys Nature, forest fires *'Weakness': Machine civilization Ryan is a kind and cheerful forest elf who loves helping others. He'll do anything he can for Nature lovers, and will play obnoxious pranks on those that threaten Nature. Ever since he witnessed Kaze'aze destroy the Partusay's Sea, Ryan has been driven by his rage against Kaze'aze. Growing up in the Elven Forest and in reverence of the mother tree, Ryan has tried to protect Nature since childhood and has developed a strong and sympathetic heart. While growing up, Ryan decided to become a Druid after observing humans and monsters destroying the Elven Forest and worked very hard in his training. The Kingdom Wars killed the elves who took care of the forest one by one, but Ryan remained steadfast to the end, fighting monsters until he met the Chase. Ryan has friendships with the raccoons of the forest and takes care of his sister, who has a weak body, striving to do as much as he can for her. Personality Ryan has a very strong connection with his loved ones and is willing to sacrifice for them anytime. Despite being a hot head, he has a strong, loving personality. He is a Taurus, someone proud of his relationships and boasting a gentle and sincere personality. Special Ability Transformations Living under Mother Nature's hands, Ryan is gifted with the ability to transform. He was given this ability so he may punish all of Nature's rivals. As a Druid, Sentinel, Viken, and the Vanquisher, he can change into the Wolf. This beast uses dangerous bite and slashes attacks to defeat his enemy. He is given an attack buff but costs him his Defense and Vitality. In addition, he can spread the second buff to nearby allies which lasts for 3 seconds as an infinite stream around the Wolf. Currently, the Wolf is the only one of Ryan's transformations that can be grabbed. However, if the Wolf transformation wears off while being grabbed, Ryan will be freed from the grab. The Nephilim is summoned by a Sentinel, Viken, and Vanquisher. This dangerous creature is the avatar of Nature's wrath. It is given super armor effects and vitality buffs alongside increasing its size, making it ungrabbable. Along with it is a protective aura to push off nearby enemies, and also insane attack boost in dungeons. He also can spread a second defense buff which lasts for 35 seconds. Indeed, the Nephilim can cause massive chaos on his foes. Magnus Dan is the legendary hero of the Druids and their leader. For being at such an old age, he was to retire than be succeeded by the Vanquisher and given his strength to him. Magnus Dan is given no buffs but contains three different skills alongside with a size increase to defend himself from grabs, and this transformation has no time limit. If controlled right, he can be a great asset. Unlocking Ryan can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objectives. "They say that a young elf from Trial Forest drank water mixed with Kaze'aze's blood and underwent a bizarre transformation. Could you bring back a pure tree trunk so we may treat the poor thing? It would make him very happy." - Knight Master - Trivia *According to a Brazilian article, Ryan was an orphan living alone in the side of the animals before he was adopted by Liod and became a Druid. **However, Ryan is also known to have a sister named Lian, suggesting that he didn't grow up in solitude. ***There is a possibility that Lian is also an orphan adopted by Liod. *Despite bestowing the weapon upon Ryan as he was chosen to become his successor, Magnus Dan himself does not use the Storm Blades as a Vanquisher but instead a sword. *Ryan seems to possess incredible physical strength. Various skills and attacks show that he is capable of breaking the ground, even to the point of causing fissures and rocks to protrude outward. **In the manhwa, Ryan was able to carry a massive load of luggage with no signs of difficulty. *Despite being a character who preserves nature, Ryan is armed with sharp objects such as Axes and Scythes which is ironic as these were intended to destroy nature. *Ryan seems to have a habit of twirling his weapons and putting them over his shoulder. *Although elves generally age slower and live longer than humans, there is no concrete evidence of this in Grand Chase. His teenage-like appearance suggests that Ryan, along with Lire, is accounted as 15-year-olds in human terms. Gallery Ryan12.png|Ryan's dialogue portrait (new). Ryan10.png|'Druids portrait (new). Ryan17.png|'Sentinel's portrait (new). Ryan25.png|'''Viken's portrait (new). Ryan35.png|'Vanquishers portrait (new). Ryan11.png|'Druid's skill image (new). Ryan20.png|'''Sentinel's skill image (new). Ryan27.png|'Vikens skill image (new). Ryan37.png|'Vanquisher's skill image (new). Ryan15.png|'''Nephilim transformation portrait. Ryan7.png|+17 effect of Ryan. Ryan8.png|'Druids chibi portrait (new). Ryan39.png|'Forest Watcher's portrait. Ryan38.jpg|'''Forest Watcher's concept art. Ryan36.png|Promotional artwork of Vanquisher during GWC 2010. Ryan2.jpg Ryan13.jpg Ryan40.jpg|Promotional artwork of Ryan in Aero Kitty Coordi set. Ryan9.jpg Quotes Game Start When Attacking Skills Taunt Counter Death Game End References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Ryan Category:Grand Chase Category:MP Characters Category:AMP Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Elves